There
by Oneturtledove
Summary: Best friends are few and far between, and assumptions are the termites of relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Spoilers: Now lets all say it together. "When Danny was being a man whore."

A/N: I know what is going to happen… just not sure which runner the tie is going to go to. At least one more chapter, so don't get your knickers in a knot.

Sometimes best friends understand and love you in a way no one else ever will.

* * *

"Lindsay, you want a Coke?"

"From my own fridge? Gee thanks, Adam."

He chuckled and brought her a can of pop to add to the several that already littered the coffee table. They were having a Monty Python night, and were currently watching the Church Police sketch on the live at the Hollywood Bowl DVD. Adam had been singing the Lumberjack song for the last hour and a half, despite Lindsay throwing popcorn at him.

These movie marathons were becoming a weekly occurrence and often stretched from dinnertime to the wee hours of the morning. It wasn't always Monty Python. Sometimes it was _Harry Potter_ or _Star Wars_ or _Mystery Science Theatre_. Last week it was _Toy Story._

Lindsay was laying on the couch, her feet propped up on the arm rest. She craved these nights in more that just wanting to hang out with her friend. She needed the laughs and companionship more than she wanted to admit. She'd always fancied herself a strong person, but for some reason, this whole thing with Danny was really doing a number on her head. Some days she was fine and other days she didn't know what she was feeling. Adam was always around though, helping her to at least for get about it for a while.

"Hey Smurfette, wanna hand me the remote?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Good answer. But not good enough bucko."

"Adam-"

He got up from his seat and walked over to the couch, holding his hand out.

"Give it."

"No way. Last time you kept pausing it on accident and you don't know how to work it, and you lost it and I couldn't find it for four days. I missed _The Office_."

"Oooh."

"You know how sad I had to have been, Adam."

"You could have walked over and turned the TV on yourself."

"Leave me alone."

"Give me the remote."

"No way!"

She jumped up and stood on the couch, sliding the remote into the pocket of her hoodie.

"Lindsay…"

"Adam…"

"Give me that remote."

"Why?"

"Because I want to skip the next sketch."

"But I like the next one."

"Well I don't. It's my DVD."

"And my remote. And my TV. And my Coke!"

He narrowed his eyes at her and lunged for the remote, but not before she jumped over the back of the couch and took off towards her bedroom.

"Hey come back here chicken!"

He went running after her, grabbing her waist just before she made it through the bedroom door.

"Hey!" she shouted as he pulled her back into the other room.

"Where'd you put it?" he asked.

"I threw it in the bedroom when you weren't looking, now get your hand out of my pocket!"

He let her go and ran into the bedroom, jumping on the bed where he spied the remote. He just got it in his hands when Lindsay jumped up beside him and started to wrestle him for it.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I don't back down from a fight Adam. You should know that by now."

"I do, but this is just a remote. Ow! You just kneed me in the gut."

"Not intentionally."

"Still hurts."

"Quit cryin'."

"You're mean," he said rolling over to try and pin her down. It was a feeble attempt and not even pure dumb luck could make it work. Instead of pinning her, she pinned him, aided by her elbow in his sternum.

"Geez woman."

"Don't you know a cowgirl always wins out over a lab geek?"

"I do now. Who taught you how to fight, Scrappy?"

"I have four brothers, Adam. I taught myself to fight."

"I bet I know one thing."

"What?"

"I bet you never laid on top of them like this."

She shook her head and rolled off of him, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling.

"Did you put glow in the dark stars on your ceiling?"

"Nah, they were there when I moved in."

"No really Linds."

"I'm serious! Do you think I can reach up there? No."

"They're cool anyway."

"Yeah, they are. Though they are not like any constellations I have ever seen."

"Yeah," he agreed, finally catching his breath. "We're out of microwave popcorn."

"We?"

"I practically live here."

"Then could you practically pay my electric bill?"

He rolled onto his side with a laugh, propping his head up on his hand.

"You know what?"

"You're gonna change the subject now?"

"Yes. I think that you need to grow your hair out again."

"What?"

"It suits you. Long with those curls."

"What you don't like it like this?"

"No I do. I just like it the other way too."

"You're weird."

"Didn't they tell you that when you first started here?"

"Yeah, but I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks, friend. Hey, it's raining. Want to go for a walk?"

She just looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"How do you know about rainwalks?"

"Is it a government secret?"

"Well no, but…"

"Let's go. We can go down to the bodega and get some popcorn."

"You paying?" she asked as he helped her up off the bed.

"Yeah, and then we'll call it even."

"Move fast, Ross."

He leapt just in time to escape her foot as it sailed towards his nether regions.

"Concealed weapon."

"Alarmist."

He just smiled and walked out into the other room for his shoes, hearing her feet plopping after him.

"Umbrella?" he asked as she slid into her boots.

She just stared at him for a moment before he chuckled and held his hand out.

"Let's go."

They made their way outside and started to walk down the street, getting drenched in the cold rain. It was late and dark and windy, but they kept walking anyway. It was almost a block before they realized that they were still holding hands. They looked over at each other, gave half a shrug, and kept walking.

They were almost to the bodega when a white Bronco sped past them, hitting a puddle and soaking them both from head to toe.

"Hey, watch it, OJ!" Lindsay shouted, shaking her fist at the car. Adam chuckled and held the store door open for her.

"OJ?"

"Yeah. All white Broncos are OJ. Sometimes even white trucks."

"You're weird."

"Thank you."

They made their way around the store, grabbing popcorn, candy bars and a bag of salad because "I just don't think we're eating right." They paid and went back outside where the rain had let up just a little. They walked slower this time, silent for the most part. They stopped outside her building and she fished her keys from her pocket while trying to juggle a bag of food also.

"Hey."

"What?"

He reached over and scrunched up her now curling hair and she smiled.

"That's better."  
They went inside and he put a bag of popcorn in the microwave while she moved into her room to change clothes.

"Here, towel," she said coming out of the bedroom as the microwave beeped. He took it and dried his face off then glanced at her over the top of the towel.

"Did you put gel in your hair?"

She just shrugged and took the bag of popcorn from his hand. The DVD player had advanced to the next disc, and Clay Walker was playing.

"I'm tired," she muttered, taking a handful of popcorn and leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, that's because it's almost 2 am. You got any clothes I could wear?"

"What do you think of me Adam? I go around stealing people's clothes?"

"Maybe."

"Bottom drawer. There's some sweat pants that are way too big and one of my dad's flannels."

"You're a peach."

She just rolled her eyes and tossed an unpopped kernel into the sink. It clattered against her dirty dishes and she shrugged, then took a small bag of M&M's and dumped it into the bag of popcorn, shaking it to mix it up.

"You're gonna get me fat," Adam complained as he came out of her bedroom wearing the clothes she had specified.

"I'll join you."

He chuckled and took a handful of the candy and popcorn and paired each M&M with two pieces of popcorn.

"I like symmetry," he explained as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Apparently."

He smiled as a new song started up. It was slow and crackly, and he moved across the kitchen to turn the lights off. She just looked at him, a smile cracking across his face as he held his hand out to her.

"C'mon."

She took his hand and moved towards him, her bare feet squeaking against the hardwood floor. One arm slid around her waist, his hand settling on the small of her back as the fingers of his left hand found those of her right. She sighed softly and leaned into his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart. It was nothing more than a hug with movement, but it got the point across. It was so nice to be held again, to be cherished. She'd missed it so much that having it, even for this moment was almost painful.

_So fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby, fall_

_Forget about the world tonight  
All that's wrong and all that's right  
Lay your head on my shoulder, and let it fade away  
And if you wanna let go, baby, its okay_

_Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby fall_

Her silent tears dampened his shirt and she cursed herself for letting Danny have this power over her. Should have known, told ya so's rang in her ears and she closed her eyes against them. What was done was done. It was over, and if she really was careful, she would never have to hurt like this again.

The rain outside picked up speed and intensity as their slow dancing movements stopped. She looked up at him unaware of almost everything except for the feeling of his hands on her face, wiping her tears away. She blinked once and his lips came down on her forehead, giving her the only reassurance that he was able to. The only reassurance he was allowed. Her hands gripped his wrists and she calmed her breathing, stopped her tears and let it go. His forehead came to meet hers, right at the spot where his lips had been, and she realigned herself. She felt free. She felt happy. And for the first time in a while, she felt like the most important thing in someone's world.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Messer had never really been an understanding man. Sure, he could fake it for a while, but when it came down to it, he wanted answers, he wanted them now, and they had better be the right ones. He was easy to please, but he was easy to aggravate too.

He was sitting in the lab processing a rain boot when he saw Lindsay out of the corner of his eye. Her hair bounced from her stride and she had a small smile on her face. She walked in the door and for a moment he thought she was coming to talk to him. Instead she walked past him and went to Adam's work station. She stood next to him and said something that made him smile. He shrugged and she leaned up and kissed his cheek before grinning and leaving the room. Danny just stared wondering what he had witnessed. He always knew that Lindsay and Adam were friends, that they joked around with each other a lot, that they had similar interests that no one else did. He'd heard Adam refer to Lindsay as Sister Sweet Cheeks and she called him Brother Nerd Nuggets. He had no idea where the nicknames came from, and he had a feeling it was a very long story. But when he and Lindsay were together, it had always comforted him to know that she and Adam were just friends. Brother and sister kind of friends. Suddenly though, he was jealous. She was smiling around Adam in a way she hadn't smiled around him in a long time.

He'd really, really screwed up.

He secured the rain boot and went out into the hall, trying to track down Lindsay. After a pretty good search around the building, he decided she wasn't there, and went to look for Flack instead. Maybe he would know if something was going on between Lindsay and Adam.

"Hey man, you busy?" he asked, falling into step with his friend.

"On my way out. What's up?"

"You know what's goin' on with Lindsay and Adam?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They've been spending a lot of time together, right?"

"I don't really have time to keep tabs on them, Danno. But yeah, kind of."

"Are they… I mean, do you think they're like… datin' or somethin'?"

"Maybe. I mean they could if they wanted. I gotta go, man."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Danny sighed in frustration and went to Stella's office next. She knew gossip practically before it happened, and she was especially in tune with the team. If anything was going on, she would know. The hard part would be getting it out of her.

"Stell, you got a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?"

He sat down in the chair across from her desk, resting his elbows on his knees and taking a deep breath.

"Are Lindsay and Adam dating?"

She looked over at him, one eyebrow cocked up while she sighed.

"Danny, I don't think that's any of your business unless they make it your business."

"You said they. What do you know, Stell?"

"I know that you treated her like crap."

"I didn't come here to hear what a horrible person I am and how everyone is on her side. I messed up, I know. I've apologized. Numerous times, an' she doesn't wanna hear about it."

"Danny, maybe you had better just take a step back then. There's a reason she doesn't want to hear about it and I am betting it's because she's still hurt. She trusted you. I want you to think about that for a minute before you go getting all upset that she maybe, might have moved on."

He sighed and sat back in his chair running his hands over his hair.

"You don't know anything then?"

"They've been leaving together every night for a week. They've been eating lunch together. I have witnessed one argument about obscure British bands. That's all I know. Do your own math, but don't go thinking it's the Lord's gospel truth unless they say something."

"I really messed up."

"You did."

He looked up at her and winced. She was using that expression she usually reserved for suspects. If he didn't already feel like crap, he sure did now. He hated disappointing people, but disappointing Stella was quite possibly the lowest he'd ever been.

"I'm gonna take a walk," he muttered, standing up and leaving the office. His eyes trained on the ground, he made his way outside. He'd done a lot of stupid stuff in his life, but nothing like this. Sure, other things had been dangerous stupid, but this was something that would shape how everyone thought of him from now on. They saw him as a cheater, a guy with no self control, a guy who didn't care about the woman who loved him. They kept quiet, but he knew that's what they were thinking. That's what he thought whenever he looked in a mirror.

He wandered aimlessly through the streets for a while, trying to come up with something to say to her that would make her listen. Something that he could use to reassure her, to get her back, even to just get her to forgive him so things could be comfortable between them again. He feared that he would never find that one magic word or action, and he would never have her back.

He stopped for a slice of pizza, but ended up throwing the whole thing away. He didn't really feel like eating right now. Checking his watch, he realized he'd been out for almost three hours. Mac was understanding, but not when it interfered with work, so Danny headed back. He'd calmed down quite a bit and figured he'd better get back to processing the rain boot. He sat down at his work station and took out his notes, trying to remember where he'd left off, but he wasn't able to get earlier events out of his mind. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, then replaced them, determined to shut out all noises and distractions. It worked for about three seconds.

"Adam!"

He looked up to see Lindsay in the hallway. She walked quickly, meeting Adam about halfway. Danny's heart sank as he watched Adam catch Lindsay in his arms and pick her up a good six inches off the ground, spinning her around before setting her down again. Danny had done that once. The Yankees had won and he had picked her up just like that and planted a kiss on her, right in the middle of the bar. Their first kiss, and he could still remember it. She had giggled and trained her eyes on his and he'd fallen so hard in that moment, he didn't think he would ever recover.

"I'm guessing it went good?" Adam asked with a chuckle.

"Very good."

"Is the stress gone?"

"You have no idea. I can actually breathe again."

"Well score one for pulmonary respirations."

"Amen. Can we go get a milkshake? I haven't eaten yet."

"At all?"

"Don't say it…"

"You're too skinny to live like that, Linds."

"I said don't say it."

"I'll buy you an extra big milkshake since you had to listen to it."

"Okay. Give me fifteen minutes; I have to go check in with Mac."

Adam nodded and Lindsay walked away, leaving him in the hallway. Danny just sat there for a moment, almost furious with what had transpired. If she had moved on, it was way too fast. He felt betrayed by both of them, Adam more so than Lindsay, but he finally caught a glimpse of what his actions had done. He was mad at himself more than anything, but his train of thought only went as far as mad.

He stood up and stalked out into the hallway, not quite sure what he was going to do, but figuring surprise was better than just laying down and dying in this.

"Hey, Ross," he growled.

"Hey Danny."

"What's going on?"

"Not much… what's up with you?"

"Don't play that. You and Lindsay. What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Look, are you datin' her or not?"

Adam just stared at him for a second before he replied.

"Is that your business?"

"Of course it's my business Adam! You knew I was trying to fix things. You knew and now you've just weaseled your way in there huh?"

"Danny-"

"Man, I can't believe you would sink that low. What, were you just waiting for an opening? You were the shoulder to cry on and then when she decided to move on, you were the one that was there?"

"Hey, at least I was there. Look, you act like you want her back so desperately, but you haven't done anything to prove you've changed. And you know what? She's happy. If you care about her like you claim, that's all you would be worried about."

"But you knew I wanted to work it out with her. What kind of friend is that?"

"Says the guy who cheated on her and started this whole mess in the first place. And you didn't even just make a mistake, Danny. You did it without regret and you did it more than once."

"You know what? That's between me and her, and I don't want you stickin' your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Maybe it's actually you who needs to back off, Messer."

"I'll give you somethin' to back up from, I swear-"

"Hey!"

They both turned to see Stella, her hands on her hips and a very cross look on her face.

"You two had better knock it off before she hears you."

"Stella, he-"

"Danny, are you 13? Get in here."

"But-"

"Now."

He gave Adam one last glare before following Stella into her office. She shut the door behind them and Adam sighed, wishing he could hear what was going on.

"Ready to go?" Lindsay asked as she came up behind him.

"Yeah, actually I've got a lot of stuff I need to do, so I think I'm going to take a raincheck on those milkshakes."

"Adam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just busy. We'll go out later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

He turned and walked away, and she stood there, feeling quite deflated. She hated being blown off, especially when the excuse was so obviously fake. Shaking her head and sighing, she walked towards Stella's office, knowing that even when every man in her life was a complete mystery, Stella would always be there to commiserate with her. She opened the door and found Stella leaning against her desk, glaring at a very dejected looking Danny.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Linds, will you come in here for a minute?"

"Uh, sure."

She closed the door behind her, not sure exactly what was going on.

"You two need to talk," Stella said, crossing her arms. "And I mean a real talk. No more avoiding the elephant in the room. Got it?"

"Stell-"

"I'm serious, Danny."

"Okay."

She nodded and slipped from the room, leaving Danny and Lindsay in a silence that was one of the most awkward they had ever shared.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we supposed to be talking about?" Lindsay asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You datin' Adam?"

"What? No."

"You're not?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"But he made it sound like… I dunno."

"Made it sound like what, Danny?"

"Never mind. I read it wrong."

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Is there something bothering you?"

There was a long silence and she stared down at her shoes, worried she had asked the wrong thing.

"I miss you, Lindsay."

Her stomach twisted and she sat down in the other chair, wanting to yell and scream at him, make him feel as worthless as she had, but for some reason she just couldn't do it.

"Danny, you made your decisions."

"I know that. I do. But I was wrong. I wish I could take it back, Lindsay. I wish I never woulda hurt you like that."

"I wish that too, but you did."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say. I guess there's not much I could say anyway."

"It needs time, Danny."

"I saw you with Adam earlier. When you came in this morning and kissed his cheek."

"He brought me good coffee."

"And then just now, when you guys hugged each other."

"Some of my methods on that last case were called into question. I was stressing out about it. It all turned out fine. I was just relieved. He came over last night and talked me through it about fifteen times and… Danny, were you jealous?"

His silence was all the answer she needed.

"You _were_ jealous. Danny, Adam and I, we're just friends. He's been there a lot lately, and I love him like a brother, but I swear, we're just friends."

"I thought you'd moved on. I wasn't ready for that. I love you, Lindsay, and I wanted to make things right. I wanted to work it out and it felt like I had lost my chance."

His head finally lifted at the sound of her sniffles and his heart broke all over again. She hadn't cried about this, not in front of him. Not the day she had stormed out, not the day when she had confronted him and he had told her everything. Not one tear had been shed in those moments, but now while he was apologizing? He didn't understand.

"Lindsay…"

"Don't say it, Danny."

"Say what?"

"That you love me."

"But I do."

"Maybe I believed that at one time, and maybe it is true, but I just can't believe it right now. It hurts."

"I'm so sorry, Lindsay. I did it because I didn't know how to deal with what was going on. I didn't do it because I wanted to hurt you or because I didn't care."

"I know you didn't. And that's the only reason I don't hate you now. I just feel bad that you didn't feel like you could come to me about it."

"I think I was trying to protect you."

"You don't have to do that, Danny. With me or in any relationship you're ever in. Honesty is way better."

"Then let me be honest right now. I want to fix things between us. I don't want to be apart from you anymore. I miss you like I've never missed anyone, and I don't want to live like that. I don't want to see the hurt in your eyes. I want us to be happy again."

"I've forgiven you, Danny, but that's as far as I've gotten. I don't trust you anymore, and I can't even think about being with you until I do."

"Take as long as you need."

"It might be a while, Danny. I have never loved anyone the way I loved you. I've never fallen harder, and I've never been hurt more. You're going to have to be patient, and you're going to have to accept the fact that I may never get there."

"I'll wait, Lindsay. I'm not going to just let you walk away."

"I know."

"No matter what you decide, I want you to know that I'm always going to be there for you."

She nodded and wiped her eyes, then stood up from her chair.

"You think Stella would be satisfied with that talk?"

"Geez, I hope so. I don't think either one of us can take much more."

She smiled and they left the office.

"Hey, you're not gonna tell Adam about this, are you?"

"I don't have to tell that guy anything, he always just knows."

"Freaky."

She smiled and stopped walking, turning to face him.

"Thanks for the talk. I needed to hear that stuff."

"Right back at ya, Montana."


End file.
